


Maybe we'll meet again

by adrestia_of_the_long_night



Series: Sky Wars Collection [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 212th Attack Legion, 41st Elite Corps - Freeform, Cody is Confused, Crisis on Naboo 4.18, Deception 4.15, Friends & Enemies 4.16, Gen, General swap, Misunderstanding, The Box 4.17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrestia_of_the_long_night/pseuds/adrestia_of_the_long_night
Summary: Obi Wan Kenobi has returned from his undercover mission and is struggling to find his footing with the 212th again, unfortunately an Outpost review by Cody and an offhanded statement made by Anakin has the Jedi Master doubting his place within the Legion.Quinlan Vos, is only at the Temple in order to deliver his intelligence report to the Jedi Council, but he is recruited by Master Yoda to discover what exactly is occurring within the 212th Legion.Cody is beyond confused, he took over the Outpost review because Commander Bly had been injured and he traded schedules with his Vod, but when he returns to his Legion, he discovers a new Jedi in his General’s place and General Kenobi is nowhere to be found.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Sky Wars Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773808
Comments: 9
Kudos: 180





	Maybe we'll meet again

***

(Jedi Temple)

Obi Wan froze at Anakin’s offhanded statement, Cody hadn’t been assigned to the Outpost review by the GAR? Then that meant that he had CHOSEN to go and avoid being around Obi Wan, he knew that faking his own death and going undercover as Rako Hardeen, in order to gather information on the plot to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine, was going to difficult, but how can he command the 212th when his own Commander was refusing to be around him?

“Obi Wan?” questioned Anakin hesitantly, wondering if he had said something wrong. He thought over his last statement and cursed in Huttesse when he realized what Obi Wan was thinking. “I didn’t mean…”

“Anakin, thank you,” Obi Wan raised his hand to stop his former Padawan’s statement. “I would like to be alone now,” he walked him to the door and then he sealed it behind Anakin. What could he do now, he wondered to himself, could he really force Cody to remain with the 212th if he couldn’t work with him, or did he request a transfer to another Legion for himself?

All he knew was that either way, it would destroy his heart.

He needed to speak with Master Yoda.

***

(Jedi Temple)

“Master Yoda?” questioned Obi Wan as he approached his Grandmaster with an ease he hadn’t felt in years. 

“Yes, Obi Wan,” Yoda turned slightly to look at the Master standing next to him, his ears slightly drooped as he sensed the pain within his Grand Padawan. “Something wrong I sense?”

“Yes, Master,” Obi Wan sighed as he dropped onto the floor next to his Grandmaster, much like he would do as a Padawan. “Ever since I returned from my undercover mission, things have been… off.”

“Off, you say?”

“Yes, Master,” he nodded gently as he forced himself to continue with what was plaguing his thoughts. “I do not believe that Cody and myself can continue to work together if I remain with the 212th Legion,” he said bluntly as he raised his head to gaze into Yoda’s eyes, letting him see the conversation that he had just had with Anakin as well as the memories of his interaction with Cody as well as the rest of the 212th since his resurrection.

“I see,” he sighed he leaned more heavily on his cane as he was greeted by the pain in his Grand Padawan’s Force presence. “Take my place with Commander Gree and the 41st Elite Corps for our upcoming mission, you shall,” he paused as his ears twitched at a thought, “Master Quinlan Vos, shall take your place as General for the 212th.”

“Quinlan?!” Obi Wan was shocked, Quin did not take command of a Legion, he preferred to work alone in his undercover work.

“At the Temple he is at the moment,” Yoda supplied with a small smile forming on his face. “A chance to meet your men this will give him,” he mused slightly.

“Quin is going to tell them EVERYTHING,” Obi Wan moaned out loud.

***

(Negotiator)

Quinlan Vos gazed amusedly around the hanger bay of the Negotiator at the stunned Clones surrounding him.

“General Kenobi’s not onboard at the moment,” a trooper stated as he approached the Jedi Master.

“I know,” Vos grinned as he gestured for the clone to follow him toward the bridge, “I have been tasked with the 212th’s next mission.”

“General Kenobi…”

“Has been reassigned,” Vos stated bluntly as hurried toward the bridge, the sooner he completes this mission for Master Yoda the sooner he could return to his usual missions. “Where is your Commander?” he questioned, already knowing the answer to the question but curious on how the Clones would handle the rapidly changing situation.

“Commander Cody is on assignment at the moment,” Boil supplied as he glanced toward his brothers in concern at the news that their General has been reassigned and they had been given a rather brash replacement General to replace him.

“That is not good,” Vos interrupted Boil as he waved his hand over the holotable in front of them. “Recall him, if he can not return within 12 hours, then we will commence this mission without him.”

“Yes General,” Boil gestured toward Wooley to contact the Commander and hoping that the Marshall Commander would know more then he did about this entire situation.

“Name?”

“Boil, General.”

“You will be my Commander for this mission,” Vos ordered as he motioned for him and the Admiral to follow him into the Ready Room.

***

(Negotiator)

Commander Cody was beyond confused, he had received a scrambled comm from Wooley yelling at him to come back right then and there and that General Kenobi was GONE, AGAIN. He stormed out of the shuttle and glared at the waiting Boil, “Explanations, now!” he ordered as he came to a stop in front of the trooper.

“General Vos has taken over command of the 212th Legion,” Boil replied as he handed over the datapad that he had been holding. “General Kenobi has been reassigned to an unknown location according to General Vos.”

“Why?” Cody questioned as he felt the world shift out from under him once again, he thought that everything was returning to normal after the General’s ill-fated undercover mission.

“Unknown,” Boil shrugged in reply, he tentatively revealed, “General Vos made me his Commander for the remainder of the mission.”

“He what?” Cody was shocked, “Why…?”

“I don’t know Commander,” Boil paused before continuing, “He’s not telling us anything, he’s only providing the information that is required by mission requirements and nothing outside of its parameters.”

“Di’kut,” Cody muttered under his breath as they headed toward the bridge in order for the 212th Commander to meet his replacement General.

***


End file.
